


The Angel Curse Pirates

by AngelCurse



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCurse/pseuds/AngelCurse
Summary: Angel is a girl from a small island living on her own until one day she meets a guy named Kent who convinces her to go on an adventure to find the One Piece. She will face challenges, meet new friends, and fight against powerful enemies. How much will she discover on her adventure and will she ever find the One Piece?





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Note!  
> I don't own One Piece!  
> This is purely my own story plot that takes place in the One Piece universe. It won't contain any canon characters for a long time. There will be a lot of things that are not part of the actual One Piece series.

I glanced out towards the sandy shore of the island from behind the large tree. I could clearly see the man laying unconscious on the floor with soaked clothes. Not having seen anyone in so long, I hesitated for quite some time before slowly creeping out of my hiding spot. I cautiously walked towards him with every fiber in my body on high alert.

"He's not dead, is he? What am I gonna do if he is? What if he's dangerous or mean?" I muttered to myself out of habit as I crept closer. As I began to get a better look at him, I noticed that his clothes were all ripped up and bloody like he had been in a fight.

"Ah! It really is a dead body! What am I gonna do?!" I began to panic at the sight, but I was soon proven wrong as he began to stir and grumble incoherent words. "He's alive?" I whispered to myself in surprise.

I immediately rushed to the man's side and got to my knees next to him to examine his injuries. He had multiple stab wounds and a long slash down the left side of his chest. I brushed his longish black hair away from his face which looked just as bruised and damaged as the rest of his body. I bit my bottom lip and kept quiet, so I wouldn't disturb him more. I contemplated my options in my head before deciding to rush back into the forest.

I ignored the leaves and branches that nicked at my skin and quickly got to the ruins and grabbed a large bed sheet before heading back to the man. I laid it down on the floor next to him before trying to get him on it. Careful not to make his wounds worse, I began to drag the sheet with him on it into the forest and towards the ruins. Luckily it didn't take as long as I feared it would which gave me time to get him inside one of the buildings.

I left him on the floor and grabbed the first sharp object I could find. Then, I used it to tear off his shirt and a long piece of the sheet. I wrapped it around his torso and tied it tightly where most of the major wounds were at. When I was done, I checked his temperature and noticed that he had contracted a high fever. I sprinted out of the building and towards another where I stored certain supplies like medicine and other medical items. On the way back, I grabbed a few more sheets, and used them to tie around my neck and carry the supplies on my back. Then, I headed to the small stream to get fresh water in the bucket I had close to it.

I hurried back to see that he was stirring once more with his face scrunched up in pain. After untying the sheets from around my neck and setting down the supplies, I removed the now bloody sheet that I had tied around him and tried my best to fix his wounds. When I finished patching him up, I more or less picked him up from behind and half dragged him to the bed and laid him down. I wrapped the clean sheets around him and tore off the part of the bloody sheet that was still clean. I soaked it in the water and placed it on his forehead to cool down his fever.

I kept him under watch for quite sometime before it finally seemed like he was getting better. I stayed up late into the night changing the makeshift bandages and cooling rag, only leaving every once in a while to get some things done. I'm not sure when I dozed off, but I ended up waking up to someone shaking my shoulder. I lifted my head which had been cradled in my arms. I noticed that I was still sitting on the floor next to the bed the guy was on.

"Hey, uh, miss," someone seemed to try to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I hummed a response.

I turned towards the source of the voice to see that the man had woken up. He was now sitting up on the bed and seemed to slightly glance at the bandages covering most of his body. Now that I wasn't so worried about his well being, I was able to take in the rest of his appearance. His black hair seemed to reach slightly past his shoulders though it seemed unkempt. He also had pale skin, blue eyes, and a tattoo of what looked like vines going up along the left side of his neck and face.

"Oh, your awake," I noted before getting up slowly. I could feel pins and needles all over my legs as the blood was finally able to flow through them causing me to slightly stumble.

He hesitated slightly before asking, "Where am I?"

"You're on an island," I answered with a slight yawn, "I found you on the shore and brought you here. I was the one who patched you up if you were wondering. You were hurt pretty badly."

" . . . Thanks," he took another glance at the bandages, "but who are you and why did you help me?"

"My name is Angel Linnet , and . . . I guess you can say it's because I don't like leaving people out to die," I shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"You shouldn't go around picking up strangers. They could be dangerous," he scolded me.

"Well, Father, I didn't exactly feel like a man who is bleeding to death with a high fever would be dangerous," I basically mocked him as I pointed out his current condition.

"That's beside the point," he waved off my comment and asked, "anyways, did you see a bag with me?"

"Oh yeah, I found it while I went to catch some fish," I remember and walked to the desk to pick up a damp sack like bag. "It's still a bit wet. Which reminds me, I'll go cook you some fish. You haven't eaten for a while from what I can tell. Oh and by the way, I didn't look inside, so you can assume I didn't steal anything," I pointed out as I handed him the bag. I turned to head out the of the house which didn't exactly have a door. "I'll be back soon. Try not to move around too much. Your wounds still need some time to heal," I explained before leaving.

I walked outside and walked passed the rubble to go towards the trees where I hung the fish. I untied the rope from the tree and lowered the basket to take out the fish. I brought them to a clear dirt space that had rocks stacked up in a circle with some partially charred wood still inside. I added a new piece of wood and dry leaves to start the fire. Then, I used long sticks to stab through the fish before I knelt down to bury the other end into the ground. This caused the stick to lean on the rocks to have the fish hang over the fire. I got up and slightly dusted off my raggedy, black shorts. I turned around to see he was standing there with his bag slung over his shoulder as he looked around at the broken buildings.

"You really shouldn't get up yet!" I emphasized the word 'really' with my hand motioning towards his wounds which obviously haven't healed.

"Where is everyone?" he brushed off my statement and decided to ask instead.

I sighed but answered anyway, "There's no one else on this island but you and me."

"What? Why?" he questioned though it seemed like it explained a few things to him.

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess I can just bring out like some chairs so we can sit. Then I'll explain a bit while we wait for the fish to cook."

"Sounds good," he smiled slightly and nodded.

I briefly went inside one of the houses and brought out a pair of wooden chairs. I placed them near the fire and motioned for him to sit down which he had no problem complying to. He hung his bag on the back of his seat while I sat down myself. When I turned to him, he seemed to be waiting for me explain.

"Where to start . . . I guess it began around the time I was 6. Back then, the island was inhabited by a small village hence the houses," I began with a small wave towards the ruins. "We were mostly made up of farmers, so food always seemed to be plentiful especially since there weren't very many of us. As you know, the pirate era began a long time ago. It wasn't a problem since they were all focused on finding the One Piece for the most part, but then some decided to pillage villages instead. This island became an easy target . . ." I let my voice trail off at the memories.

"Is everyone . . . dead?" he asked carefully.

I slightly chuckled at his sudden seriousness, "No, no, sure there were some casualties that came with the pirate attacks, but most of us survived. They needed us to farm after all though there were the pirates would ruin the crops and caused food shortages which we rarely experienced before it all started. People just got tired of having to deal with them, so they left."

"But you stayed," he concluded.

"Lucky for you, I did. If I didn't you'd probably be dead," I gave him a smug look and slightly leaned back in my chair.

"Heh, I guess so," he lightly chuckled and looked down at his wounded self. "But why did you stay?" he asked.

"Don' know," I quickly replied before reaching out to grab the sticks. I handed one to him which he gratefully took.

"Thanks," he said before he began to eat the cooked fish.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked realizing I never got around to it.

He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth before answering with his hand extended towards me, "Kent Nelson, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled and took his hand to give him a firm shake.

"Hey, uh, Angel, is there a way off this island?" Kent asked.

"Wow, you hate it here already. I feel offended," I teased in an almost sarcastic tone.

"No, it's just that I have to keep going. There's still something I have to do," he tried to explain in slight panic.

"It's okay, chill," I chuckled at his reaction, "Sorry to say, but unless you know how to build a boat, you're gonna have to wait for a pirate ship to come around. But the thing is, most aren't exactly okay with taking a random castaway with them."

He stayed quiet for a moment as if contemplating the idea before asking, "Do you know how often a pirate ship comes around here or something?"

"They don't really come by anymore since this place is basically deserted and there really isn't anything they would want. What do you need to do that makes you want to leave so badly?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm looking for my homeland," he answered without hesitation.

"Oh, is there a story that goes with this? Please do tell," I insisted with clear interest.

"It's stupid really. I was that kid who had dreams of having an adventure, and I ended up stowing away in a ship heading to who knows where. I kind of did it one too many times and before I realized it, I had no idea how to get back home," he briefly explained and reached over to his bag.

He set his almost finished fish on his lap before he took out a box. Inside, it held a note book and quite a few loose papers. He handed it to me before returning to his fish, and I quickly began to skim through it. There were multiple maps of places he had visited with information on each of them. It was really well made as far as I could tell. I smiled widely at the idea of visiting these places as well, but I quickly pushed the thought aside and stopped smiling.

"You sure do get around. Are you a pirate now?" I asked to try to get my mind off of things.

"I think I'm more of a professional stowaway slash navigator," he joked and set the fish bones and stick on the ground.

"A navigator who got lost? Talk about ironic," I commented with a slight chuckle in an attempt to lighten my mood.

"Hey, I got lost before I became a navigator," he stated defensively in a serious tone causing me to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You really think that makes it any better?" I was somehow able to choked out with my arms around me stomach in pain.

He frowned and glared at me as if I hurt his pride. I tried to stop myself from laughing, but it kept coming out as snorts and giggles. He just sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair. I put the maps back into the box before closing it shut and placing it on his lap. He refused to say anything and just put the box back into his bag.

"Awe, come on. Don't be mad," I teased and poked his cheek, "Boop."

He sighed once more, "Fine . . . It's not like I can afford to stay mad at you. You saved my life, after all."

"Right you are my friend. Which reminds me," I got up and walked to him. He gave me a weird look as I reached my hand out to his face. Then, I gave him a quick little slap earning a confused 'ouch' from him. "Do you even know how severe your wounds are?! Even sitting down could reopen them especially when I'm not even a doctor! I could barely even patch you up well enough to stop the bleeding! Get back inside and lay down!" I yelled while waving my hands around in exasperation.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry," he quickly responded despite being completely taken aback by my actions.

He got up and started to head towards the house I had originally left him in to rest. I let out a breath and looked up to the clear blue sky. "It's been a while since I talked to anyone, hasn't it?" I muttered to myself with a small smile.


	2. Goodbye

It's been a few days since I found Kent at the sea shore. He had mostly recovered which was pretty surprising since I was so sure it would take him around a month. Now that I think about it, I might of exaggerated because of all the blood everywhere. He seemed to get accustomed to things here and was starting to help me out with random chores and tasks.

"How long have you been on this island?" Kent asked as he trailed behind me on our way to the stream.

"I've been here for as long as I can remember. I think I'm 18 or something now," I answered with my left arm swinging slightly at my side while holding onto the handles of a pair of buckets. My right hand was running through my messy, brown hair that seemed to have strands of multiple sizes sticking out messily.

"How long have you been alone here?" he continued our small talk.

"I'd say it's only been maybe 4 or 5 years. . . I think," I could feel my face scrunch up slightly as I struggled to remember how much time had passed.

"Only 5 years? Then how come everything looks like it should be part of ancient history?" Kent commented and gave the buildings a skeptical look.

"It only looks like that cause the plants here grow on everything and most of the destruction is cause of the pirates," I slightly rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"Most?" Kent gave me a pointed look.

I shrugged and brushed it off before returning to him with my own question, "How about you? How long have you been traveling around and stowing away?"

"I'd say it's been 8 years," he shrugged and pointed out, "I guess I've been on my own longer than you have; plus I'm older."

"Are you implying something?" I turned around to face him with a silly accusing look as I walked backwards.

"Well I am more experienced and I know how to get by all on my own," he shrugged with a prideful smirk.

"I know stuff too!" I huffed with a potty face.

"Not about the outside world," Kent chuckled at my childish behavior.

"Yeah, but . . ." I mumbled since I couldn't seem to find a way to retort.

I just faced forward and walked quickly to the stream. He stayed silent for a moment causing me to glance back at him, but he seemed to have shrugged something off. Once we got to the stream, we collected the water and headed back.

We continued to have similar days of doing chores and having random conversations. It seemed like we were doing all of the work together now that he has mostly recovered. We had grown close in a way though I made him do most of the talking after a while which lead me to notice quite a few things about him.

He seemed to fidget a lot when I didn't let him move around. Then, he seemed almost relieved when I let him come along with me on trips around the island. I haven't really interacted with others for a long time, but there seems to be certain signs that were obvious even to me. 

"You really want to leave don't you?" I asked as I starred down at him from my position on a chair. He looked up from his work replacing one of the legs of a worn out table. He seemed taken aback by my sudden words since we had previously just been working in silence.

"Where did this come from?" he returned with his own question.

"It's obvious that you don't like it here . . . You always seem anxious," I pointed out.

He paused for a second before sighing heavily, "Don't get me wrong, this place is nice and all, but I really have to keep moving if I ever want to get back home."

"I understand, and maybe I can help you with that," I gave him a small smile which he returned with him own confused look. 

I took him to another part of the island, one that he hadn't been to as of late. It was further down to shore near another part of town. Once it came into view, it started to look more like a broken up dock. There was only a pair of small docks, so it wasn't meant for large ships but for small fishing boats. He gave me another skeptical look since even though it was a dock, there were no boats or at least it seemed that way.

The sand slightly crunched under our feet at me got closer. We got onto the creaky wood and stood there for a second. I turned to face him and motioned towards the water. He walked over to the edge and knelt down to see over the ledge. There under the water, laid a few broken boats that had plants growing all over them. He seemed very surprised and looked back up at me.

"I may not know how to make a boat, but I think me can learn a thing or two from these broken ones. At least enough to get you out of here," I pointed out with a slight shrug. He seemed to want to ask something, but I cut him off, "I just recently realized that there were boats down there. I never really got too close to the shore other than the time I went to get you."

". . . Thank you," he seemed really glad by this news. "Lets drag them out of the water," he grinned before splashing down into the ocean without a second thought. 

He slightly dived down and started to slowly drag the first boat. Soon after he came back up for air to see that I still hadn't joined him in the water. I gave him a sad smile before sitting down. I took off my old worn out shoes before hanging my legs off the edge and slightly dipping my feet into the water.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" Kent joked with a small chuckle. I stayed silent and avoided his gaze. He seemed utterly surprised once he realized his mistake. "Oh, uh, hey, it's not that big of a deal. I can teach you if you want. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time," he tried to reassure me to no avail.

"That's impossible," I sighed slightly with the same sad smile I had earlier.

"Come on, you haven't even tried yet," he didn't seem convinced and swam towards the dock and held on to the edge next to me.

"Have you ever heard of . . . Devil fruits?" I asked as I looked up at the sky while swinging my feet back and forth.

"I think I remember hearing some stories about them, why would-" Kent soon fit the pieces together and starred at me with his mouth agape.

"Yeah, I kind of ate one when I was younger. Horrible decision if you ask me. That thing tasted nasty," I laughed humorlessly, but to be honest, it felt like fear wanted to bust out from inside of me. It took everything in my will to prevent myself from visibly shaking.

"Don't worry, I'll be done is just a bit, but you're gonna have to look for wood while I do this," he decided to compromise. 

I slightly jumped at his words and looked down just to see him swim back down to yank on the boat. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief. He soon came back up for a breath and noticed that I hadn't moved from my spot on the dock.

"Come on, you seriously don't expect me to get the wood too, do you?" he complained.

"Uh, I'll go get that," I shook my head before getting up and putting my shoes back on. I was a bit dazed as I walked towards the woods. and wondered if I comprehended the situation properly. "He's . . . the same?" I asked myself out loud before lightly shaking my head, "I shouldn't get hopes up."

Time seemed to pass dreadfully slow the next few days. As we worked together to build something similar to the sunken fishing boats, it seemed like I was constantly looking out for any change in his behavior like suddenly distancing himself from me, or cutting conversations short, or suddenly getting busy for no reason, but nothing changed and that's what made me even more anxious. I tried to hide it, but it wasn't long before he started noticing how unsettled I was.

"Is there something wrong?" Kent asked as he used a rock to hammer in a large nail that we got from one of the broken boats.

I immediately stiffened at his question and dropped the wood I was carrying towards him. I frantically tried to pick it up and play it off, "Why the sudden question? You completely caught me off guard."

He avoided my gaze but continued, "You seemed really jumpy ever since you showed me where the boats were . . ."

I gulped slightly and tried my best to keep my voice from shaking, "N-not really, I-I'm just not used to this kind of work. I never tried building a boat before."

"I can tell that's not it," he stopped working for a second and looked up from his crouching position as I got closer with the long piece of wood, "You're scared of being alone again." I stopped in my tracks once more. I was utterly shocked by his statement. It really wasn't what I expected him to say, but it wasn't far from the truth. "I was constantly pushing you to help me leave this island and didn't once think of how you feel about this. The closer I get to finishing this boat, the more anxious you get," he continued.

I sat down next to him and starred at him in slight confusion. I was curious to see how he fit the pieces together, and I could already feel myself calming down. He didn't seem to notice the other reason for my behavior, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't come around to that topic later.

"I've been thinking. I'm almost done with the boat and I pretty sure there'll be space left even after I fill it with the supplies, so why don't you come with me?" he offered with a wide smile.

I was completely shocked by his request and took a step back only to stumble to the sandy floor. Never had I imagined anything like this, and it scared me. An image immediately popped into my head of something that happened a long time ago. It was the day they all left and I decided to stay behind. Not long after, I was brought back to reality by the sound of my name.

"Angel, let me repay you. You saved my life, so I'll make sure you get to start your own," Kent stood up and walked over to me with a toothy grin. "So what do you say? Let's say goodbye to this island," he extended his hand towards me to help me up. 

I hesitated for a moment, but soon enough, I grabbed on and he yanked me back up to my feet. I couldn't help but start laughing as a something else began to replace the fear I had not too long ago. I was completely overjoyed.

"You know what, Kent, I think I'll take you up on that offer," I grinned right back at him.

Kent brought up his fist with his arm retracting back while I did the same. Our fists moved forward and slightly hit each other in a brief fist bump sealing our newly made bond. It may seem like just a simple gesture, but to us, it was the start of an amazing adventure.


End file.
